Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 15 (Movement)
Movement is the fifteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KATHLEEN practices the waltz and Jup Jup turns the music faster and slower. *CHARLI pretends to have a music box in her hands, mouth and eyes. *NATHAN becomes a racing car driver. *CHARLI waves the checkered flag for Nathan's race. *TIM and Charli become to be birds of fire. *CHARLI pretends to be a flying fish. *KELLIE dances to chase the grumpiness away but she makes Chats feel grumpy. *CHARLI dances the up high dance and the down low dance too. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who has a music box with Spanish dancing dolls (Charli and Nathan), she makes them dance the whole day long and they get tired until she goes on a trip and they have to stand still for a long time. Gallery Kathleen S3 E15.png Charli S3 E15 1.png Nathan S3 E15.png Charli S3 E15 2.png Tim S3 E15.png Charli S3 E15 3.png Kellie S3 E15.png Charli S3 E15 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E15.png Trivia *Kellie is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. *Spain, officially the Kingdom of Spain, is a sovereign state located on the Iberian Peninsula in southwestern Europe. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spain *During Sharing Stories, Kathleen travels to Africa. It is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns The waltz is a dance It's full of romance We're dancing together Light as a feather As we waltz, waltz, waltz. The waltz is a dance It's full of romance... The waltz is a dance It's full of romance... The waltz is a dance It's full of romance We're dancing together Light as a feather As we waltz, waltz, waltz. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Shapes in space I'm a racing car driver, I race on the track I can go fast or slow, forwards and back Feel the engine rumble, watch me pick up speed Lean into the corners, now I'm in the lead Round and round and round I go The finish line's in sight, you know Wave the checkered flag, hold on tight. I'm a racing car driver, I race on the track I can go fast or slow, forwards and back Feel the engine rumble, watch me pick up speed Lean into the corners, now I'm in the lead Round and round and round I go The finish line's in sight, you know Wave the checkered flag, hold on tight. I'm a racing car driver, I race round the track I can go fast or slow, forwards and back Feel the engine rumble, watch me pick up speed Lean into the corners, now I'm in the lead Round and round and round I go The finish line's in sight, you know Wave the checkered flag, hold on tight. ;Body move #02 This way, that way, get set, go I'm waving my flag just ... you know When to start and where to go Watch out for when my flag goes drop. This way, that way, get set, go I'm waving my flag just ... you know When to start and where to stop Watch out for when my flag goes drop. ;Making music Fly bird of fire, fly, take me higher Over the jungle where you live Flying so slowly, gently lowly Now flying fast, ground rushes pass Fly bird of fire, fly. Fly bird of fire, fly, take me higher Over the jungle where you live Flying so slowly, gently lowly Now flying fast, ground rushes pass Fly bird of fire, fly. Fly bird of fire, fly, take me higher Over the jungle where you live Flying so slowly, gently lowly Now flying fast, ground rushes pass Flying fast. ;Body move #03 Swim flying fish, swim, take me higher Swim through the ocean where you live Swimming so slowly, gently and lowly Then swimming fast, water rushes pass Swim flying fish, swim, take me higher Swim through the ocean where you live. Swim flying fish, swim, take me higher Swim through the ocean where you live Swimming so slowly, gently and lowly Then swimming fast, water rushes pass Swim flying fish, swim, take me higher Swim through the ocean where you live. ;Word play Grumpy dance, grumpy dance Today I am a grumpy pants I stomp my feet, I shake my fists I wiggle my shoulders, it goes like this Grumpy dance, grumpy dance I'm a grumpy ... pants. Grumpy dance, grumpy dance Today I am a grumpy pants I stomp my feet, I shake my fists I wiggle my shoulders, it goes like this Grumpy dance, grumpy dance I'm a grumpy ... pants. Happy dance, happy dance I'm doing my snap hap-happy dance I laugh and smile (Ha ha ha) and jump in the air (Woohoo!) I shout hooray (Horray!) to whoever's there Happy dance, happy dance I love my happy dance. ;Body move #04 Up high dance, up high dance I love my snap, hap up high dance I laugh and smile and kick in the air And shout hooray to whoever's there Up high dance, up high dance I love my up high dance. Down low dance, down low dance I love my snap, hap down low dance I laugh and smile and clap the air And shout hooray to whoever's there Down low dance, down low dance I love my down low dance. ;Sharing stories Toss your head to the sound Move your arms and turn around Shake your hips and stomp your feet Step again to the beat. Toss your head to the sound Move your arms and turn around Shake your hips and stomp your feet Step again to the beat. Toss your head to the sound Move your arms and turn around Shake your hips and stomp your feet Step again to the beat. Toss your head to the sound Move your arms and turn around Shake your hips and stomp your feet Step again to the beat. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about opposites Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about the waltz Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about music box Category:Ep about racing Category:Ep about racing cars Category:Ep about driving Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about flags Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about fire Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about grumpy & angry Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about up & down Category:Ep about Spain Category:Ep about dolls